The present invention relates to an arrangement for transporting objects, in particular tubes composed of glass, plastic material, and the like. Transportation of such objects which are composed of sterilizable glass encounter substantial difficulties. Glass tubes which are sterilized for example in a chamber under a temperature of over 300.degree. C. are heated and substantially cooled. They have a very rough surface which in combination with the high hardness of the glass, scratch and roughen surfaces on contact, especially on friction contact. This surface roughness leads to the situation that during the operation the glass which is brought in contact is scratched on its outer surface or damaged in a similar manner. Moreover, particles produced by wear travel to the interior of hollow objects from their ends, for example from below and can contaminate the sterilized object. In particular when the objects have a smaller diameter, such inwardly penetrating particles produced by wear cannot be removed or can be removed with great difficulty after costly subsequent treatment. Moreover, there is a danger that the objects composed of glass are damaged during transportation and defective particles or splinters are further transported. Such splinters or broken pieces damage components of the arrangement and lead to further particles produced by wear and broken parts which disturb the operation. The above-described disadvantages are applicable for known transporting arrangements with transporting stars surrounded by an outer counter guide and provided with a sliding path for supporting objects to be transported, so as to prevent falling of the objects from the transporting star. In these arrangements particles created by wear are produced between the objects on the one hand and the sliding path on the other hand. Furthermore, damaged particles, especially small glass pipes, splinters and the like, can be transported further with related disadvantages. In addition, due to the worsened sliding properties of freshly sterilized glass the sliding path is subjected to a grinding load. If hard material is utilized for the sliding path, the sliding properties are poor. Plastic materials are not suitable for the sliding path since they are damaged by splinters.